Dreams a Chevalier Dreams
by Solaced Whimsy
Summary: This whole submission is a spoiler for episode 47 and on, so if you haven't gotten there....yeah. Another of my thought-dissections; this time centric on Solomon's thoughts during episode 47. Title based off of Episode 40. K to be safe.


First off, I own nothing. If I did, I would be a very pleased individual, but I am in fact not.

--As he races to save Saya from the danger he knows is coming her way, what is Solomon thinking? As he faces James, and as he faces his own death, what thoughts cross the Chevalier's mind?—

______________________________________________________________________________

She looked so lovely, but so very pained when I saw her that night. If I had not arrived sooner, there was a very real chance that I would have been trapped into doing just what James and Nathan had said.

"You will be like Salome kissing the head of Iokanaan."

But this time it would not be Iokanaan's head. It would be Saya's.

However gruesome, I hadn't the time to be thinking about that now. She was in danger. The chiroptera queen I wanted to protect. The woman I loved.

Saya. My Saya was in danger, and by one of my own brother Chevaliers! James…I knew this day would come…James…James, who had been given life once more just to kill Saya. I did not know this day would come so soon. And as I escaped those chains thanks to Nathan, I had to wonder, in those few vital moments when I struggled for life against my body, begging for blood. I had to wonder, ever so quietly in my head, what was she thinking? What was beautiful Saya thinking, as James hunted her down? Was she thinking of me? Was she thinking of the future? I could also wonder if she had any idea that it was James who hunted her. Who she had cut down not so long ago. I was still wondering about this as I scanned the streets of New York that I passed. And that was when I found her after what seemed like a panicked eternity. I saw her, huddled up like a fallen angel on the hood of a car, as her true Chevalier tried to fend off James. It was, in my opinion, a poor attempt. But I will admit, I commended him mentally for trying, with that much passion to protect her.

She was barefoot, and without even her sword, and from the way her hair looked, I could tell that they had either been in conflict for a good amount of time already, or she had been sleeping very recently. She looked very tired and afraid as she looked up into the distorted chiropteran features of James's face, and I knew in that instant that she needed me. She might not know it, and no one else may have known it, but she needed me. Needed someone who could, to help her, to save her.

And I was more than willing.

It felt like I had gained all the strength I would need to in that one moment that I saw James aim for her heart, and suddenly, I was there in front of her, holding him off. She stared at me, and I knew she did not expect it to be me there. But still…the look in her eyes…It gave me all the strength I needed to help her. It was also in that instant that I knew I was dying. It was like all of my blood was on fire and frozen at the same time. I gave a quick glance to the sword in my shoulder, and I knew. I was dying for my love, but by her blood, by the very blood I had sworn to protect. I hardly remember fighting James at all, much less what he said. But it was there—my courage, my strength, my will to fight, but most importantly, my love for Saya. When I realized that, the thought of death was no longer frightening. So when I saw that blade go into James's huge head, I said a silent goodbye to my brother in arms, and knew that this time, he would not be returning. But then, neither would I. I could not let Saya know this. Let her believe in me…let that be her parting gift to me. Her belief that I will be there. That I will remain loyal, that I will keep my promise to her.

The pain was becoming more and more unbearable as moments passed, and I knew that I hadn't much more time. I kissed her hand, and I told her that I would be there for her, that she had but to call. Lies…such sweet lies…but I think they were more for my benefit than hers. Perhaps I was still trying to cling to my life…to that last glimmer of hope that I would be saved. Was I saved? I had thought, so long ago that Diva would save me…and at that time, I had been wrong too. I could feel the dark enveloping me as I walked away from her, dying because of her blood. Dying because of that look in her eyes—because this was the last time I would see them, her beautiful amber eyes, and because this was the last time I would walk away from her. I let my eyes linger for a moment longer on her, but not for too long, for they would not have wanted to stray. I knew that her chevalier knew of my state, but he said nothing. Good. Let him humor me in my last charade. I could also feel brother Amshel nearby…and with a last flare of energy, I brought forth my blade. I would…kill my brother. I would kill him, so that he could not harm her. If it was the last thing I did, I would at least try. As I faded into the alleyway, I could her the last whisper of my lovely Saya's voice—was that my name she was trying to call? I would content myself by believing that it was. I fell against a chain-fence, clutching at that cursed, traitorous shoulder. That shoulder that was crumbling away, that had tainted my entire body. I knew, I knew. The darkness was closing in around me, was clouding my eyes. Angels…I had been called an angel in my life, so very, very long ago…And I wondered now, as I waited, would the angels sing for me? Would I ever be born again, by some twist of fate? 'If only to see her,' I thought, 'If only to see her again.'

I could feel the breeze, somehow, in that back alley, and I looked up at the stars. Perhaps I would be made a star. That would be nice…Looking down on the earth…I could watch Saya for the rest of her days. I could be with her, even if she was not aware. That thought comforted me, even if no others did. Would I dream of her, as I departed into my final state of sleep? Sleep… 'To die, to sleep…to sleep…to dream…for in that sleep of death what dreams may come…' I laughed inwardly. Maybe one day I would tell her. One day I would tell her of my dreams, and we would laugh together. One day, we would have all of time together. I held onto that thought, to that idea, and it was my final comfort as Amshel appeared. I cannot remember what I said to him. I cannot remember taking those last steps…but I can remember his last words: "You fool."

I do not think the angels will sing for me.


End file.
